


The Wish

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lucy Fabray - Freeform, Magic, New York City, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Lucy makes a wish in a Central Park fountain.  She never expected it to come true.





	1. Chapter 1

_Anywhere has to be better than here_ , Lucy reasoned with herself as she loaded the last of her boxes into the moving van. Anywhere had to be better than Lima, Ohio. It wasn't so much the place that she hated, it was more the people in it.

Despite Lucy's best efforts to be friendly with everyone, it seemed like nobody wanted to be her friend. Her large frame, hideous glasses, too large nose, and her love of reading seemed to scare everyone away. The kids at her school were obsessed with popularity and only good-looking people were popular. Lucy sometimes dreamed of being popular, winning prom queen, and dancing with the homecoming king, but that was just a schoolgirl fantasy.

She kept asking her parents to move somewhere far away from here. She wanted a fresh start in a place where people would be more likely to accept her and her offers of friendship. Her father was always quick to shut her down, exclaiming that no Fabray would run away from their problems under his roof. 

She got a lucky break when her parents announced that they were getting a divorce and that Lucy would be moving with her mom to a small apartment in New York City. Lucy was so excited about moving, that she didn't get upset about the divorce until later that evening.

Two months later and moving day was here. Lucy and her mother finished packing all of their boxes into the moving van and drove towards New York in her mother’s small red car. The drive was long and tiring, but Lucy was able to finish her book by the time they pulled up in front of the new apartment. The moving truck carrying their things was already there and Lucy ran inside the apartment to take a look inside. It was small, but it was comfortable and roomy. Much of their furniture had already been moved inside the house and Lucy stepped in to the small bedroom that would be hers. It wasn’t much, but it represented a new beginning to Lucy.

Lucy and her mother spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and making the apartment look more like an actual living space. They stopped midway to get bacon cheeseburgers at the nearby diner, Lucy’s favorite sandwich. By the time evening came, Lucy and her mother were exhausted and Lucy fell asleep as soon as she curled into her bed.

The next morning started with breakfast sandwiches and coffee at the diner. Lucy’s mother suggested a walk through Central Park and they hailed a taxi to take them there. As soon as they stepped into the park, Lucy was overwhelmed by how vast the park was. They walked through the park, a light breeze blowing to keep them cool in the August heat. There were many different types of people walking around the park, many of who were walking dogs of all shapes and sizes. 

A little farther down her walk, Lucy saw the most beautiful girl standing near the side of the trail, an open, empty guitar case lying in front of her. She was short with long brown hair and brown eyes. Despite her size, she seemed larger than life and seemed to be able to command a room with her presence. Lucy’s heart started to pound in her chest upon seeing her, signaling her attraction to her. 

Lucy had found out pretty quickly that she felt an attraction for girls that she never had for boys. Her father didn’t approve of that lifestyle so she had kept it hidden from everyone, forcing herself to feel any type of attraction she could muster to the popular boys at school that her father would be more likely to approve of. After her parents announced their divorce, Lucy had been unable to keep it a secret anymore. She came out to her mother with tears in her eyes, and to her surprise, only asked her if she wanted more bacon in her omelet. After the initial shock wore off, her mother confessed that she had suspected for a while and that she loved her no matter what. They shared their first real hug in a while and their relationship had been closer since then.

A crowd gathered around the girl, and Lucy got the impression that her presence in the park was a regular occurrence. “Thank you for coming,” said the girl, beaming brightly, “I’m Rachel Berry. If you think I’m brilliant, or simply outstanding, feel free to donate to my NYADA college fund.” She gestured to the empty guitar case in front of her. She locked eyes with Lucy and gave her a small smile. Lucy smiled back, a blush forming on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, Rachel began to sing a Broadway show tune that Lucy had heard on the radio once. Rachel was both brilliant and outstanding, her voice was the most beautiful thing Lucy had ever heard.

As soon as Rachel finished performing, the crowd clapped for her, Lucy and her mother included. A couple of people threw dollar bills into the guitar case before continuing about their day. Lucy pulled a five-dollar bill out of her wallet and walked up to Rachel. “You were brilliant,” Lucy said to her as she placed the bill into the case. Rachel grinned and Lucy could hear her heart race.

“Thank you,” said Rachel, “Have a great day.” Lucy debated internally whether she should say something else to the girl. Her nerves made the decision for her and she simply said goodbye as she went back over to her mother.

They continued their walk through Central Park and they soon came upon an area with a large fountain and several benches surrounding it. Lucy and her mother sat down and watched the people walk by with their dogs. A group of older boys walked past them and one of them pointed to Lucy as they walked by and whispered, “Look at that fat girl,” to his friends.

Unfortunately, Lucy heard the comment and wanted to cry as the boys sniggered at her. She had been hopeful when they moved that people here would be different. That they wouldn’t laugh at her ugly appearance and that they would be much friendlier towards her. She apparently had been wrong. She was sick of being ugly. She was sick of the weight that didn’t seem to go away no matter what she did. She was sick of her large nose and her hideous glasses. She wanted to be pretty for once. 

An idea crossed her mind and she walked over to the fountain, pulling a penny out of her wallet. She reached the base of the fountain and closed her eyes. _I wish I was pretty_ , Lucy thought to herself as she threw the coin into the fountain. It sank to the bottom, joining the numerous other coins representing ungranted wishes.

Lucy sighed and walked back to the bench, where her mother smiled at her. “What did you wish for?”

“I thought wishes were supposed to be secret,” Lucy replied. She sat back down in her seat and took a deep breath.

Her mother looked a little disappointed, “I suppose.” They sat for a few more minutes before resuming their walk. Lucy took one last glance at the fountain as they continued their walk through the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up with a start as her alarm blared. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up. Something felt different about her, but she was too tired to figure out what. It wasn’t until she stepped in front of her bathroom mirror that she became aware of what she was seeing. She let out a scream as the reflection of a beautiful blonde girl stared back at her. Lucy would have thought that she was looking at a completely different person, but she recognized her own hazel eyes in the reflection.

Her mind searched for an explanation, and the memories of her wish into the fountain came back to her. She had wished that she was pretty, a wish that she never thought would come true. Many people had made wishes on fountains, but this was unheard of. As she looked at her reflection and then down at her own newly skinny frame, she couldn’t deny the magic that her wish had brought. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the reflection, with its long blonde hair, demure nose, and skinny frame. She was beautiful, and she hoped that maybe people would like her now. Though she was in a new place and getting a fresh start, she decided that she wanted a new name for the new her. Lucy was a fine name, but it didn’t fit. She had always liked her middle name, Quinn. It sounded sophisticated and matched her new look much better. “Quinn Lucy Fabray,” she said out loud to herself. “That sounds much better.”

Satisfied with her decision, she left her bedroom and found her mother making breakfast in the apartment kitchen. “Good morning, Mom,” Quinn said brightly. Her mother turned around and screamed at the sight of her. 

“Who are you? What have you done with my daughter?” Her mother panicked, brandishing a spatula at her.

“Mom,” Quinn jumped at her mom’s yelling. “It’s me, your daughter.” Her mother reached for her phone, presumably to call the police. Quinn had to think fast. She started to sing her mom’s favorite song, the one that she had always sang to her when she was a kid. It was a long shot, but she hoped that her singing voice hadn’t changed like the rest of her.

Her mother gaped at her, but put the phone and spatula down. Quinn stopped singing and breathed a sigh of relief that her mother finally recognized her. “Lucy,” she said softly, “What happened to you?”

“My wish,” explained Quinn, “My wish at the fountain came true.”

“Oh honey,” said her mother, “You know I love you no matter what you look like or who you love.” She walked to her daughter and embraced her. Quinn relaxed into the hug.

She pulled away and shook her head, “If I was beautiful, I would have friends back in Lima. Now I have a chance.” Her mother looked at her sadly, but she continued, “I would like you to call me Quinn now.”

Her mother took a deep breath, “Alright, Quinn.” She tried the name on, forcing a smile for her daughter. “What would you like for breakfast, Quinn?”

After a delicious breakfast, Quinn and her mother stepped out of the apartment. They had tickets to see a Broadway show that afternoon and they took a taxi over to Times Square. Quinn was overwhelmed by the large amounts of people, cars, and flashing lights. What was even more overwhelming was the way that people looked at her. Gone were the disgusted looks and the sniggers as people not so discreetly made fun of her. Now there were looks of awe, particularly from young boys entranced by her beauty. A couple of braver boys came up to her and attempted to flirt with her while her and her mother walked into the shops mobbed with tourists. Quinn was flattered, but rejected their advances. 

She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. “I’m so sorry,” Quinn said turning to the girl. To her surprise, Rachel, the girl singing in the park yesterday, grinned up at her.

“It’s fine,” Rachel assured her, as Quinn reached out her hand to her and helped her stand up. She looked at her up and down, Quinn felt the blush rise on her cheeks. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

Quinn shook her head quickly. “No, we haven’t,” she lied, “I just moved here.”

Rachel beamed at her, “Welcome to New York! I’m Rachel!” She held out her hand.

“Lu-Quinn,” said Quinn taking her hand and shaking it. She tried to steady her breathing and hoped that Rachel couldn’t hear the pounding in her chest.

“Nice to meet you Quinn,” said Rachel, “I’d be happy to show you around the city.”

She glanced at her mother, who nodded her permission. “I’d like that,” she said. She allowed herself to be dragged through the streets as Rachel showed her around the city. Rachel talked nonstop, sometimes about the locations they walked by, but mostly about herself. Quinn tried to keep up, determined to listen to everything the shorter girl had to say. She had lived in the city since she was a little girl with her two fathers. She loved performing, though Quinn knew that already, and hoped to be a Broadway star someday. Her favorite person was Barbra Streisand, in fact her Dads had given her Barbra as a middle name in honor of her. Quinn found that she enjoyed listening to Rachel, and that she admired her confidence and ambition. 

“What about you?” Rachel asked as they walked back to the center of Times Square. Quinn hadn’t even noticed how much her feet had hurt until they sat down at the top of the TKTS stairs.

Quinn paused, “I, uh, moved here from Lima a day ago with my Mom. I like reading in my spare time.”

“How do you like it here so far? Do you miss your friends back there?”

Quinn paused. “I like it here much better than Ohio,” she said, avoiding the question about her friends.

Rachel smiled, “I’m glad.” She took a deep breath, “Do you want to get dinner sometime? There’s a great restaurant near my house. I’m vegan, but I’ve heard the non-vegan options are good too.”

She gaped at her. Was Rachel asking her out? She had a crush or two back in Lima, but she had never dreamed that she would ever go on a date. “I’d love too,” Quinn said smiling.

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye to each other. Quinn reunited with her mother and told her about Rachel. She nearly squealed at the excitement of her daughter’s first date and insisted that they go dress shopping for the occasion. As Quinn and her mother went from store to store, looking for the perfect dress, Quinn thought to herself that being beautiful definitely had its perks.


End file.
